sotffandomcom-20200215-history
V4 Death Order
The premise of Survival of the Fittest is simple in nature. Kill or be killed is the only rule. No time-outs, no out-of-bounds, everyone is open game. In a game as primal as this, there are bound to be casualties-of-war. Below, you can find a list of each student who has sacrificed his or her life to the program, which number they were to die, and who killed them. The following is a list of everyone who has died thus far in SOTF version 4 in the order they died and how they were killed. This page is constantly updated as more students are killed so check back often. Death Order 276th - Remi Pierce - Collar detonated due to tampering 275th - Dallas Reynolds - Collar detonated due to tampering 274th - Warren Brown - Shot in the chest by Omar Burton 273rd - Eric Lorenz - Pushed down a hill by Alex Rasputin 272nd - Reika Ishida - Shot in the chest by Kris Hartmann 271st - Chris Davidson - Shot in the face by Clio Gabriella 270th - Sally Connelly - Stabbed in the throat by Reiko Ishida 269th - Cyrille LaBlanche - Blood loss from being stabbed by Reiko Ishida 268th - Daniel Vaughan - Suffocated/immolated by a molotov cocktail thrown by Nick Reid 267th - Petrushka Ivanova - Shot in the heart by Clio Gabriella 266th - Megan Nelson - Mauled by a bear 265th - Everett Taylor - Beaten to death by Janet Binachi 264th - Keith Christoph - Beaten to death by Ivan Kuznetsov 263rd - Paige Strand - Shot in the stomach by Rob Jenkins 262nd - Robert Lerger - Eviscerated by Alex Rasputin 261st - Brent Shanahan - Blown up by Staffan Kronwall 260th - Alicia Murazek - Strangled by Staffan Kronwall 259th - Maria Santiago - Neck slashed by Jackie Broughten 258th - Tony Russo - Axed in the head by Colin Falcone 257th - Amber Whimsy - Shot in the chest by Kris Hartmann 256th - Dawne Jiang - Deliberately remained in a Danger Zone 255th - Rose Codreanu - Accidentally remained in a Danger Zone 254th - Tobias Elwin - Stabbed through the neck by Reiko Ishida 253rd - Raina Morales - Kicked to death by Reiko Ishida 252nd - Eva Lancaster - Shot in the heart by R.J. Lowe 251st - Augustus MacDougal - Strangled to death by Maxwell Lombardi 250th - Harold Fisher - Shot in the head by Maxwell Lombardi 249th - Frankie Watson - Repeatedly stabbed by Ericka Bradley 248th - Eve Walker-Luther - Repeatedly stabbed by Sarah Atwell 247th - Francine Moreau - Incinerated by Maria Graham 246th - Steve Barnes - Beheaded by Hayley Kelly 245th - Jaclyn Krusche - Beaten to death by Charlotte Cave 244th - Charlotte Cave - Impaled by Jaclyn Krusche 243rd - Theo Behr - Stabbed with a rock by Rachel Gettys 242nd - Chadd Crossen - Collar detonated due to impact 241st - Jonathan Jarocki - Shot in the chest by Madeleine Smith 240th - Vanessa Struthers - Blood loss from being shot in the back by David Matson 239th - Tom Guthrie - Head repeatedly smashed into wall by Nick Reid 238th - Violetta Lindsberg - Suicide via collar detonation 237th - Trevor Duncan - Shot in the collar by William Hearst 236th - Scott McGregor - Shot repeatedly by Raidon Naoko 235th - Hermione Miller - Suicide via collar detonation 234th - Vera Osborne - Shot in the eye by Maxwell Lombardi 233rd - Albert Lions - Shot in the abdomen by Kris Hartmann 232nd - Samaya Boen-Hilstrand - Bitten by a venomous snake 231st - Jackson Ockley - Shot in the eye by Ilario Fiametta III 230th - Cody Jenkins - Shot multiple times by Maxwell Lombardi 229th - Max Neill - Throat crushed by Quincy Jones 228th - Janet Victoriee-Ser - Fell into a river and drowned 227th - Miranda Merchant - Stabbed in the neck by Sarah Atwell 226th - Edward Belmont - Head pierced by rock after being bludgeoned by Rachel Gettys 225th - James Mulzet - Beheaded by Hayley Kelly 224th - Charles Dawson - Shot multiple times by Clio Gabriella 223rd - Daniel Kensrue - Shot through the eye by Claire Lambert 222nd - Deidre Paul - Drowned 221st - Simon Fletcher - Shot with an arrow by Samantha Ridley 220th - Brock Mason - Shot by rigged sniper rifle 219th - Dominic Stratford - Died from wounds inflicted by Alexander Seymour 218th - Daniel Blessing - Shot and beaten by Maxwell Lombardi 217th - Luke Templeton - Shot in the chest and head by Clio Gabriella 216th - Katelyn Wescott - Neck slashed by Cisco Vasquez 215th - Omar Burton - Throat slashed by Julian Avery 214th - Craig Hoyle - Shot in the abdomen by Nik Kronwall 213th - Owen Rothschild - Axed in the head by Fiona Sparki 212th - Lucas Lupradio - Neck slashed by Peter Siu 211th - Robert Herrmann - Drowned 210th - Simon Grey - Shot multiple times by Maxwell Lombardi 209th - Hilary Strand - Suicide via gunshot, assisted by Leila Langford 208th - Lily Maclaughlin - Neck slashed by Jacqueline Myrie 207th - Rekka Saionji - Kicked to death by R.J. Lowe 206th - Christopher Carlson - Stabbed in the chest by Sarah Atwell 205th - Lily Ainsworth - Suicide via strangulation/collar detonation 204th - Ethan Kent - Collar detonated for camera tampering 203rd - Jackie Maxwell - Shot with an arrow by Samantha Ridley 202nd - Etain Brennan - Shot multiple times by Ilario Fiametta III 201st - David Anderson - Nose shattered into brain via headbutt by Nick Reid 200th - Daisuke Nagazawa - Collar detonated by Mr. Kwong, under Danya's orders 199th - Tiffany Baker - Shot in the chest by Jason Harris 198th - Alison Walworth - Shot by Raidon Naoko 197th - Maddy Stone - Shot multiple times by Raidon Naoko 196th - Rizzo Vitoria - Shot by Reiko Ishida 195th - Carol Burke - Strangled to death by Reiko Ishida 194th - Carly Dooley - Hit round the head by Sebastian Decartes 193rd - Haruka Watanabe - Shot and stabbed by Clio Gabriella 192nd - Phillip Ward - Bludgeoned to death by Jimmy Brennan 191st - Jake Crimson - Hit head on a cinderblock after being pushed over by Garry Villette 190th - Lucy Ashmore - Collar detonated by Danya 189th - Alex Rasputin - Collar detonated by Danya 188th - Trent Hunter - Collar detonated by Danya 187th - William Sears - Bludgeoned by Nick Reid 186th - Darren Locke - Blown up by Staffan Kronwall 185th - Staffan Kronwall - Axed in the chest by Fiona Sparki 184th - Evelyn Reed - Shot by Staffan Kronwall 183rd - Nik Kronwall - Shot by Staffan Kronwall 182nd - Marybeth Witherspoon - Shot multiple times by Maxwell Lombardi and Clio Gabriella 181st - Isaiah Garvey - Beaten to death by Ricky Fortino 180th - Jimmy Robertson - Shot in the stomach by Reiko Ishida 179th - Roman Jackson - Suffocated by Acacia Salinger 178th - John Smith - Shot by Sofia Martelli 177th - Marco Stonecastle - Shot in the back and kneecaps by Maxwell Lombardi 176th - Richard Han - Fell to death from mountain 175th - Duncan McMahon - Shot multiple times in the back by Maxwell Lombardi 174th - Jennifer Romita - Shot in the head by Hayley Kelly 173rd - Timothy Skula - Head trauma after being shot by Ilario Fiametta III 172nd - Michelle O'Cain - Shot by Marty Lovett 171st - Clio Gabriella - Shot by Tabi Gweneth 170th - Raine Schwarz - Shot by Liam Brooks 169th - Ridley Landon - Shot in the chest by Liam Brooks 168th - Victoria Logan - Shot by Raidon Naoko 167th - Jacob Charles - Shot by Raidon Naoko 166th - Jason Clarke - Shot in the chest by Hayley Kelly 165th - Lillian Hayes - Shot by Rob Jenkins 164th - Ben Powell - Shot by Courtney Bradley 163rd - Alexander Seymour - Trapped in Danger Zone by Remy Kim 162nd - Feo Smith - Remained in a Danger Zone 161st - Tyler Franklin - Beaten to death by Simon Telamon 160th - Colin Falcone - Bled to death from wounds inflicted by Liam Brooks 159th - Kayla McArthur - Collar detonated when struck in the neck by Sebastian Decartes 158th - Johnathan McDowell - Impaled by Kayla McArthur 157th - Sebastian Decartes - Shot by Felicia Carmichael 156th - Cassidy Wakemore - Shot and stabbed by Maxwell Lombardi 155th - Joshua Krakowski - Shot by Quincy Jones 154th - Kyle Portman - Shot by Charlene Norris 153rd - Logan Reynolds - Shot multiple times by William Davis 152nd - Marion Summers - Shot in the heart by William Davis 151st - William Davis - Stabbed in the neck by Rhory Anne Broderick 150th - Mike Jeffries - Stabbed by Nick LeMonde 149th - Aislyn McCreery - Stabbed by Kimberly Nguyen 148th - Sofia Martelli - Suicide via collar detonation 147th - Andrew Mitchell - Shot to death by Hayley Kelly 146th - Courtney Bradley - Intentionally ran into a Danger Zone 145th - Janet Claymont - Impaled by Kris Hartmann 144th - Kevin Harding - Impaled by Maxwell Lombardi 143rd - Jamie Li - Stabbed by Ericka Bradley 142nd - Jessie Anderson - Eviscerated by Peter Siu 141st - Carla Conners - Collar detonated by Danya 140th - William Hearst - Stabbed by Alex White 139th - Rena Peters - Stabbed by Alex White This is the halfway point in the game 138th - JJ Sturn - Shot by Jimmy Brennan 137th - David Matson - Bludgeoned by Janet Binachi 136th - Kari Nichols - Shot by Stacy Hart 135th - Stacy Hart - Shot by Kari Nichols 134th - Remy Kim - Shot by Ericka Bradley 133rd - Gloria Benson - Bludgeoned by George Leidman 132nd - Sarah Atwell - Throat cut by Alice Boucher 131st - Marty Lovett - Stabbed in the heart by Nick Reid 130th - Vivien Morin - Bludgeoned to death by Liam Brooks 129th - Mia Kuiper - Impaled on a tree by Bridget Connolly 128th - Steven Hunt - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Brendan Wallace 127th - Roland Harte - Stabbed in the stomach by Raidon Naoko 126th - Rein Bumgarner - Crushed by falling boxes 125th - Gary Griffith - Crushed by falling boxes 124th - Madelyn Prowers - Suicide via collar detonation 123rd - Robert "Rob" Jenkins - Bludgeoned to death by Orpheus Campbell 122nd - Orpheus Campbell - Died from wounds caused by Robert "Rob" Jenkins 121st - R.J. Lowe - Complications from untreated appendicitis 120th - Kevin Warick - Shot by Ilario Fiametta III 119th - Winnie Clark - Remained in a Danger Zone 118th - Dustin Royal - Strangled by George Leidman 117th - Sapphire McLeod - Shot by Ema Ryan 116th - Tiffany Chanders - Shot in the heart by Felicia Carmichael 115th - Liz Polanski - Shot by terrorist Matt Richards 114th - Sierra Manning - Suffocated by Josie Vernon 113th - Maxwell Crowe - Shot with a crossbow by Teo Weinstock 112th - Alexander Campbell - Died from infected wounds 111th - Ricky Fortino - Remained in a Danger Zone 110th - Rashid Hassan - Shot by Harun Kemal 109th - Mirabelle Nesa - Shot by terrorist Josh Baines 108th - Tim Questiare - Impaled by George Leidman 107th - Ash Morrison - Pushed down a hill by Alice Blake 106th - Jacquard Broughten - Shot by Peter Siu 105th - Mike Maszer - Throat slashed by Joe Rios 104th - Francesca Fiametta - Remained in a Danger Zone 103rd - Alan Rickhall - Slashed in the stomach by Joe Rios 102nd - David Meramac - Entered a Danger Zone 101st - Milo Taylor - Collar detonation as a result of tampering by Aileen Borden 100th- Melissa Li - Collar detonation as a result of tampering by Nick Reid 99th - Dave Morrison - Died of dehydration 98th - Örn Ayers - Shot in the back by Liam Brooks 97th - Adrian Staib - Shot by Samantha Ridley 96th - Maria Graham - Died from infected wounds 95th - Annaliese Hansen - Shot by Alex White 94th - Rosa Fiametta - Stabbed by Alex White 93rd - Nick Reid - Impaled by Maf Tuigamala 92nd - Micheal Raynor - Bludgeoned to death by Kitty Gittschall 91st - Jasper-Declan MacDermott - Collar detonation for straying out of bounds 90th - Roland Hayes - Blown up by Kris Hartmann 89th - Gracie Wainright - Bludgeoned to death by Simon Telamon 88th - Charlene Norris - Shot by Hayley Kelly 87th - Helen Wilson - Died from blood loss 86th - Jacqueline Myrie - Successfully escaped the island 85th - Samantha Ridley - Successfully escaped the island 84th - Joss Joiner - Successfully escaped the island 83rd - Alice Blake - Successfully escaped the island 82nd - Peter McCue - Successfully escaped the island 81st - Yelizaveta "Bounce" Volkova - Successfully escaped the island 80th - Alexandria "Alex" Jackson - Successfully escaped the island 79th - Raymond Dawson - Successfully escaped the island 78th - Kaitlin Anderheim - Successfully escaped the island 77th - Cisco Vasquez - Successfully escaped the island 76th - Allen Birkman - Successfully escaped the island 75th - Isabel Guerra - Successfully escaped the island 74th - Mizore Soryu - Successfully escaped the island 73rd - Sarah Tan - Successfully escaped the island 72nd - Bridget Connolly - Successfully escaped the island 71st - Hui "Sarah" Xu - Successfully escaped the island 70th - Brendan Wallace - Successfully escaped the island 69th - Anna Chase - Successfully escaped the island 68th - Felicia Carmichael - Successfully escaped the island 67th - Andrea Raymer - Successfully escaped the island 66th - Garrett Hunter - Successfully escaped the island 65th - Harun Kemal - Successfully escaped the island 64th - Simon Telamon - Successfully escaped the island 63rd - Jeremy Franco - Successfully escaped the island 62nd - Jay Holland - Successfully escaped the island 61st - Eiko Haraguchi - Successfully escaped the island 60th - Acacia Salinger - Successfully escaped the island 59th - Michael Moretti - Successfully escaped the island 58th - Jennifer Perez - Successfully escaped the island 57th - George Leidman - Neck snapped by Maxwell Lombardi 56th - Morgan Leftowitz - Shot by Josie Vernon 55th - Sunil Savarkar - Blown up by Kris Hartmann 54th - Autumn O'Leary - Shot in the head by Kitty Gittschall 53rd - Maf Tuigamala - Shot in the head by Ema Ryan 52nd - Maxwell Lombardi - Shot off the edge of a mountain by Raidon Naoko 51st - Thea Kairos - Pushed into a danger zone by Ericka Bradley 50th - Kitty Gittschall - Stabbed to death by Garry Villette 49th - Alice Boucher - Shot in the chest by Julian Avery 48th - Julian Avery - Succumbed to stomach wounds inflicted by Maxwell Lombardi 47th - Quincy Jones - Shot by Aston Bennett 46th - Robert Barron - Collar detonation due to tampering 45th - Celeste Beaumont - Remained in a Danger Zone 44th - Garry Villette - Blown up by Kris Hartmann 43rd - Kris Hartmann - Stabbed in the back by Kimberly Nguyen 42nd - Rachel Gettys - Shot by Liam Brooks 41st - Neill Robertson - Shot by Liam Brooks 40th - Nathan Choultard - Shot by Liam Brooks 39th - Liam Brooks - Shot by Jason Harris 38th - Joe Rios - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Reiko Ishida 37th - Samya "Sammy" Franklin - Shot and crushed under shelves by Jimmy Brennan 36th - Jessica Pentangeli - Jumped off a cliff 35th - Janet Binachi - Shot by Hayley Kelly 34th - Trent Savage - Shot by Madeleine Smith 33rd - Fiona Sparki - Shot by Aaron Hughes 32nd - Mary-Ann Warren - Shot by Peter Siu 31st - Hayley Kelly - Shot by Ema Ryan 30th - Charlotte DuClare - Died of wounds inflicted by Naoko Raidon 29th - Teo Weinstock - Died of shrapnel wounds caused by a backfiring shotgun 28th - Imraan Al-Hariq - Shot by Ivan Kuznetsov 27th - Aileen Borden - Shot by Aaron Hughes 26th - Claire Lambert - Shot by Ilario Fiametta III 25th - Meredith Hemmings - Shot and neck crushed by Ema Ryan 24th - Alex White - Stabbed in the neck by Jimmy Brennan 23rd - Jimmy Brennan - Died of wounds inflicted by Alex White / killed in grenade explosion 22nd - Josie Vernon - Suicide via gunshot 21st - Jason Harris - Drowned in the ocean 20th - Nick LeMonde - Shot by Ema Ryan 19th - Josee Trembley - Shot by Ericka Bradley 18th - Peter Siu - Shot by Ema Ryan 17th - Zach Jamis - Throat cut by Ema Ryan 16th - Saul Fetteralf - Shot in the back by Aston Bennett 15th - Erik Laurin - Shot by Aaron Hughes 14th - Raidon Naoko - Died of wounds inflicted by Ema Ryan 13th - Rhory Anne Broderick - Suicide via gunshot 12th - Violet Druce - Shot by Madeleine Smith 11th - Aston Bennett - Shot by Aaron Hughes 10th - Madeleine Smith - Shot by Ericka Bradley 9th - Ema Ryan - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Saul Fetteralf 8th - Aaron Hughes - Shot by Ivan Kuznetsov 7th - Tabi Gweneth - Died of wounds inflicted by Aaron Hughes 6th - Leila Langford - Deliberately entered a Danger Zone 5th - Ericka Bradley - Shot by Reiko Ishida 4th - Reiko Ishida - Shot by Ilario Fiametta III 3rd - Ivan Kuznetsov - Shot by Ilario Fiametta III RUNNER UP - Ilario Fiametta III - Suicide via gunshot WINNER - Kimberly Nguyen Kill Rankings 13 Kills: : Maxwell Lombardi (Augustus MacDougal, Harold Fisher, Vera Osborne, Cody Jenkins, Daniel Blessing, Simon Grey, Marybeth Witherspoon, Marco Stonecastle, Duncan McMahon, Cassidy Wakemore, Kevin Harding, George Leidman, Julian Avery) 9 Kills: : Reiko Ishida (Sally Connelly, Cyrille LaBlanche, Tobias Elwin, Raina Morales, Rizzo Vitoria, Carol Burke, Jimmy Robertson, Joe Rios, Ericka Bradley) : : 8 Kills: : : Raidon Naoko (Scott McGregor, Alison Walworth, Maddy Stone, Victoria Logan, Jacob Charles, Roland Harte, Maxwell Lombardi, Charlotte DuClare) : Liam Brooks (Raine Schwarz, Ridley Landon, Colin Falcone, Vivien Morin, Örn Ayers, Rachel Gettys, Neill Robertson, Nathan Choultard) : Ema Ryan (Sapphire McLeod, Maf Tuigamala, Hayley Kelly, Meredith Hemmings, Nick LeMonde, Peter Siu, Zach Jamis, Raidon Naoko) 7 Kills: : Kris Hartmann (Reika Ishida, Amber Whimsy, Albert Lions, Janet Claymont, Roland Hayes, Sunil Savarkar, Garry Villette) : Hayley Kelly (Steve Barnes, James Mulzet, Jennifer Romita, Jason Clarke, Andrew Mitchell, Charlene Norris, Janet Binachi) : Ilario Fiametta III (Jackson Ockley, Etain Brennan, Timothy Skula, Kevin Warick, Claire Lambert, Reiko Ishida, Ivan Kuznetsov) 6 Kills: : Clio Gabriella (Chris Davidson, Petrushka Ivanova, Charles Dawson, Luke Templeton, Haruka Watanabe, Marybeth Witherspoon) : Nick Reid (Daniel Vaughan, Tom Guthrie, David Anderson, William Sears, Marty Lovett, Melissa Li) : Ericka Bradley (Frankie Watson, Jamie Li, Remy Kim, Thea Kairos, Josee Trembley, Madeleine Smith) 5 Kills: : Staffan Kronwall (Brent Shanahan, Alicia Murazek, Darren Locke, Evelyn Reed, Nik Kronwall) : Alex White (William Hearst, Rena Peters, Annaliese Hansen, Rosa Fiametta, Jimmy Brennan) : Aaron Hughes (Fiona Sparki, Aileen Borden, Erik Laurin, Aston Bennett, Tabi Gweneth) 4 Kills: : Peter Siu (Lucas Lupradio, Jessie Anderson, Jacquard Broughten, Mary-Ann Warren) : Jimmy Brennan (Phillip Ward, JJ Sturn, Samya Franklin, Alex White) 3 Kills: : Sarah Atwell (Eve Walker-Luther, Miranda Merchant, Christopher Carlson) : Rob Jenkins (Paige Strand, Lillian Hayes, Orpheus Campbell) : George Leidman (Dustin Royal, Gloria Benson, Tim Questiare) : Samantha Ridley (Simon Fletcher, Jackie Maxwell, Adrian Staib) : Madeleine Smith (Jonathan Jarocki, Trent Savage, Violet Druce) : Ivan Kuznetsov (Keith Christoph, Imraan Al-Hariq, Aaron Hughes) 2 Kills: : Alex Rasputin (Eric Lorenz, Robert Lerger) : Rachel Gettys (Theo Behr, ''Edward Belmont'') : R.J. Lowe (Eva Lancaster, Rekka Saionji) : Fiona Sparki (Owen Rothschild, Staffan Kronwall) : Sebastian Decartes (Carly Dooley, Kayla McArthur) : Quincy Jones (Max Neill, Joshua Krakowski) : Bill Davis (Logan Reynolds, Marion Summers) : Janet Binachi (Everett Taylor, David Matson) : Felicia Carmichael (Sebastian Decartes, Tiffany Chanders) : Joe Rios (Mike Maszer, Alan Rickhall) : Simon Telamon (Tyler Franklin, Gracie Wainright) : Josie Vernon (Sierra Manning, Morgan Leftowitz) : Kitty Gittschall (Micheal Raynor, Autumn O'Leary) : Garry Villette (Jake Crimson, Kitty Gittschall) : Julian Avery (Omar Burton, Alice Boucher) : Kimberly Nguyen (Aislyn McCreery, Kris Hartmann) : Jason Harris (Tiffany Baker, Liam Brooks) : Aston Bennett (Quincy Jones, Saul Fetteralf) 1 Kill: : Omar Burton (Warren Brown) : Jackie Broughton (Maria Santiago) : Colin Falcone (Tony Russo) : Maria Graham (Francine Moreau) : Charlotte Cave (Jaclyn Krusche) : Jaclyn Krusche (Charlotte Cave) : David Matson (Vanessa Struthers) : William Hearst (Trevor Duncan) : Claire Lambert (Daniel Kensrue) : Alexander Seymour (Dominic Stratford) : Cisco Vasquez (Katelyn Wescott) : Nik Kronwall (Craig Hoyle) : Leila Langford (Hilary Strand) : Jacqueline Myrie (Lily Maclaughlin) : Ricky Fortino (Isaiah Garvey) : Sofia Martelli (John Smith) : Acacia Salinger (Roman Jackson) : Marty Lovett (Michelle O'Cain) : Tabi Gweneth (Clio Gabriella) : Courtney Bradley (Ben Powell) : Remy Kim (Alexander Seymour) : Charlene Norris (Kyle Portman) : Rhory Anne Broderick (William Davis) : Nick LeMonde (Mike Jeffries) : Stacy Hart (Kari Nichols) : Kari Nichols (Stacy Hart) : Alice Boucher (Sarah Atwell) : Bridget Connolly (Mia Kuiper) : Brendan Wallace (Steven Hunt) : Orpheus Campbell (Robert "Rob" Jenkins) : Teo Weinstock (Maxwell Crowe) : Harun Kemal (Rashid Hassan) : Alice Blake (Ash Morrison) : Aileen Borden (Milo Taylor) : Maf Tuigamala (Nick Reid) : Saul Fetteralf (Ema Ryan) Suicides/Accidents/Collar detonations: : Remi Pierce (Collar detonated due to tampering) : Dallas Reynolds (Collar detonated due to tampering) : Megan Nelson (Mauled by a bear) : Dawne Jiang (Remained in a Danger Zone) : Rose Codreanu (Remained in a Danger Zone) : Chadd Crossen (Collar detonation through hard impact) : Violetta Lindsberg (Suicide via collar detonation) : Hermione Miller (Suicide via collar detonation) : Samaya Boen-Hilstrand (Bitten by a venomous snake) : Janet Victoriee-Ser (Fell into a river and drowned) : Deidre Paul (Drowned in the swamp) : Brock Mason (Suicide through setting off a rigged sniper rifle) : Robert Herrmann'' (Drowned)'' : Lily Ainsworth (Suicide through strangulation/collar detonation) : Ethan Kent (Collar detonation for camera tampering) : Daisuke Nagazawa (Collar detonated by Mr. Kwong under Danya's orders) : Lucy Ashmore (Collar detonated by Danya) : Alex Rasputin (Collar detonated by Danya) : Trent Hunter (Collar detonated by Danya) : Richard Han (Fell from mountain) : Alexander Seymour (Remained in a Danger Zone) : Feo Smith (Remained in a through Danger Zone) : Johnathan McDowell (Ran himself through on a sword) : Sofia Martelli (Suicide via collar detonation) : Courtney Bradley (Deliberately entered a Danger Zone) : Carla Conners (Collar detonation by Danya) : Rein Bumgarner (Crushed by falling boxes in the Warehouse) : Gary Griffith (Crushed by falling boxes in the Warehouse) : Madelyn Prowers (Suicide via collar detonation) : R.J. Lowe (Appendicitis) : Winnie Clark (Remained in a Danger Zone) : Liz Polanski (Shot by terrorists) : Alexander Campbell (Died from infected wounds) : Ricky Fortino (Remained in a Danger Zone) : Mirabelle Nesa'' (Shot by terrorist)'' : Francesca Fiametta (Remained in a Danger Zone) : David Meramac (Remained in a Danger Zone) : Dave Morrison (Dehydration) : Maria Graham (Died from infected wounds) : Jasper-Declan MacDermott (Collar detonation for straying out of bounds) : Helen Wilson (Blood loss) : Robert Barron'' (Collar detonated due to tampering)'' : Celeste Beaumont (Remained in a Danger Zone) : Jessica Pentangeli (Jumped off a cliff) : Teo Weinstock (Died of shrapnel wounds caused by backfiring shotgun) : Josie Vernon (Suicide via gunshot) : Jason Harris'' (Drowned in the ocean)'' : Rhory Anne Broderick (Suicide via gunshot) : Leila Langford (Collar detonated for entering danger zone) : Ilario Fiametta III (Suicide via gunshot) Category:Death Orders